


Dragonball OCverse

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: Edame is a weird girl. Yes, a weird girl in a world where dinosaurs and capsule houses AREN'T weird. But when she meets the Z squad she starts to find out thats she's not even KINDOF the weird one in the group.This is my OC story that was going to be an RP but I my partner lost interest or got a boyfriend or whatever. Anyway, I kept writing it. I actually kind of like the concept. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my OC story that was going to be an RP but I my partner lost interest or got a boyfriend or whatever. Anyway, I kept writing it. I actually kind of like the concept. Enjoy!
> 
> I love to hear comments!

“Late for class as usual I see…” The teacher said as Edame strolled in.  
  
Biki had been suspicious of her for a while. Once again she strolled in wearing a long sleeve shirt and a “capsule” ball cap. It was 84F outside, yet without fail Edame showed up to class dressed for a brisk fall day. Despite her over dressing, her muscles were clear beneath her clothes, this girl was fit.

 

“Hows the weather?” Biki asked Eda as she sat down next to her, and as usual Eda ignored her. She pulled her ballcap lower over her eyes and leaned back in her chair to fall asleep.

 

“Check it out!” Said a student pointing out the window into the distance “Seiyaman is at it again!” The every-day hero could be seen flying after a car on the outskirts of west city. “No doubt some bank robbers!”

 

For the first time since she came in Eda peered out from under her ballcap.

-hmm…- Biki thought to herself –shes interested in Seiyaman…- But her curiosity at her classmate was interrupted by a large boom that shook the walls of the classroom.

 

“Everyone remain in your seats!” The teacher demanded holding her hands over her head as dust was shaken from the ceiling.

Students crawled under their desks as the tremors continued but Eda rose and rushed to the window. It had been a while since there had been a natural incident, but one came strolling into town in the form of a dinosaur.

 

“Animal control should be on their way!” The teacher shouted.

 

“They’ll have a hell of a time with this one…” Eda mused to herself “Its huge…”

 

Without fail Biki pulled out her com watch and radioed capsule corp. Gohan was out of town chasing robbers, but Bulma could probably send Vegeta if she could get him out of the gravity chamber for a moment. Hell, even young Trunks would make short work of a dinosaur… She smirked to herself.

 

“Bulma, there’s a-“  
  
“-Dinosaur, I know, Vegeta is coming.” Her mentors voice crackled over the com. 

 

Biki looked up to see Eda rush out of the rumbling room with a smile on her face. Biki wanted nothing to do with a rabid dinosaur but she had been watching Eda too long to miss this fight. Sure enough as they reached the door of the school Eda looked up at the rampaging beast with little fear. She was already sweating from the heat and the extra clothing she wore but she rushed towards the destruction at full speed.

Eda wound up as she reached the dinosaur and delt a rather devastating blow to the creature as she leapt into the air. The creature was taken aback by her attack, and clearly in pain.Without hesitation she punched again knocking the creature onto its side. It thrashed in pain and confusion its tail whipping about. As it struggled its tail flew through the air knocking Eda unconscious.

 

“Well… She certainly did better than I expected…” Biki said to herself. Her com watched beeped detecting Vegetas approaching power. Biki forced herself from ‘curiosity’ mode to ‘stop Vegeta from doing something barbaric’ mode.

 

Vegeta was certainly surprised to find the creature already on the ground, but he shrugged it off and held out an open palm to the beast.

 

“NO!” Biki chastised before he gathered his ki into his palm.

 

“Its faster this way!” He barked at her.

 

“And messier! Don’t make me call Bulma!” Biki held up her wrist with the com watch threateningly.

 

“RRRRR FINE!!!” Vegeta shouted turning red with anger. He took the creature by the tail and raised it into the air he swung it in a quick circle and then let it loose sending it flying clear across the city limits and towards the mountains.

 

-Moments later Gohan would be surprised to see a dinosaur crash into the ground as he brought the bank robbers back to west city to face justice.

 

“That was kind of overkill…” Biki said with wide eyes after Vegeta had disposed of the menace.

 

“Make up your mind! It was either destroy it or get it out of town!” Vegeta growled through clenched teeth.

 

“While I would love to sit here and tell you the many other _less_ destructive options I have one more thing for you to do before you return to the gravity chamber.”

 

Vegeta looked at her, puzzled. She pointed to the unconscious high school student on the ground.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Antennae?” Bulma asked fascinated as she looked at Eda’s cap-less head.

 

“AND pointed ears!” Biki added excitedly. “And she always wears these long sleeves! She must be hiding more!”

 

“Hold up, we cant just strip her down without cause…” Bulma reasoned, though she too was full of curiosity.

 

The two women sat looking at the unconscious Eda for a moment.

 

“Well…We _should_ check her for other injuries…”

  
  
“Yes, it would be irresponsible not to…”

 

“And while we’re at it we should take some blood…The dinosaur could have had rabies after all, we wouldn’t want her to go untreated.”

 

They looked at each other and grinned. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eda blinked up at the bright light above her.

“What?”

“Oh hey!” said a voice over a com system. “welcome back! Would you like some food?”

A woman with blue hair smiled at her from the other side of a window.

“Wha-? You’re-“

“Bulma Breifs. Nice to meet you.” She smiled slurping up a noodle.

“You’re the heiress to-“

“Capsule corp. You should put some clothes on.” She pointed to the table.

Eda looked down to see she was in some sort of examination room wearing nothing but her sports bra and her boy-shorts. She blushed and covered herself but then felt a sinking sensation in her stomach when she realized that the oddities of her body were exposed.

“You-You saw my-“

“Skin? Yes. Very interesting. We ran some tests to check for…Rabies…yea…”

“Then you know that I’m-?”

“Not human? Naturally.”

“Would you let me finish a sentence!?!” Eda yelled, still blushing and trying to cover herself.

Bulma paused for a moment and then looked at her with a smirk.

“Your name is Edame right? Would you like to know what you are?”

Eda put on the pants and capsule corp tank that had been laid out for her and proceeded to the next room.

“How would you know what I am?” She asked hesitantly.

“Ah, so I take it you’ve been tested before? No one could tell you eh?”

“So why would you be able to if no one else could?”

“Simple.” Bulma turned in her chair. “I already knew what you were before I tested you. I gotta say, you are an impossible girl.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you, my friend, are a female Namekian.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Whats this all about Vegeta?” Piccolo asked after being summoned to Capsule corp.

 

“Don’t ask me.” He said indignantly. “It’s the woman that wanted you here.”

 

“So you’re just the errand boy?” Piccolo jabbed.

 

Vegeta was visibly enraged.

 

“Oh good you’re here!” Bulma said walking in with a strange green haired girl in toe.

 

Edame marveled at the green skinned man she saw before her.

 

“Piccolo, meet your daughter!” Bulma smiled.

 

“What?!?” Piccolo shouted. “That is not possible!”

 

“I know isn’t it great?” Biki said coming from behind them. “I can’t wait to find out who created her!”

 

“Its simply not possible!” Piccolo said “Shes…a she! She’s a human!”

 

“Part human.” Bulma corrected. “Part Namekian. The only way its possible, in fact, is if she was genetically engineered.”

 

“What?” Eda asked confused.

 

“Let me explain. Namekians are Aliens Eda. Its impossible for you to be a Namekian because there are no female Namekians. They are an a-sexual race, they reproduce without females and therefore they can reproduce alone. They have no sex, Piccolo here is not technically male. On this planet we assign him a male role because he resembles our males, but he is neither male nor female.”

 

Piccolo crossed his arms and tried to hide his flushed face.

 

“So how can I be his daughter? I _did_ have a human mother after all…”

 

“That’s where it gets fun!” Biki chimed in. “you see, in order for you to be Namekian someone had to get ahold of Piccolos DNA and manipulate it to be compatible with human DNA it had to be altered. Human women have 2 ‘X’ chromosomes and males have an ‘X’ and a ‘Y’. Namekians have a different chromosome structure all together but it shares enough similarity with humans that when altered it was able to sustain a new life form. So if a Namekian had 2 ‘Y’ chromosomes, in order to make his DNA compatible with humans one only needed to alter one to be an ‘X’ and that is how you were made female.”

 

“Why not just take one of the ‘Y’s and add it to an ‘X’? Wouldn’t that just mean I would have been a male?”

 

“You could, but the result would be backwards. You, Eda, are more human than Namek and that’s because of the alterations made to your Namekian DNA. In order to use a Namekians unaltered chromosome to create life you would need to take a human make ‘Y’ chromosome and alter it to be compatible with a Namekian Chromosome. Who ever made you intended for you to be more human.”

 

“But why?” Eda asked distressed.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Said Vegetas gruff voice.

 

“Whats obvious?” Bulma asked.

 

“Just look at our offspring.” Vegeta said “Trunks is already a super saiyajin. It took Kakaroto and I years before we were able to reach that level and Trunks and Goten were able to achieve it before puberty. Something about combining our races greatly increased their potential.”

 

“YOU’RE AN ALIEN TOO?!?” Eda shouted pointing at Vegeta.

 

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID NAMEK MUTT!”

 

“So my ears and my antennae and these weird skin patches?”

 

“Membranes.” Piccolo corrected.

 

“what?” everyone asked at once.

 

Piccolo flushed to suddenly have all the attention on him again.

 

“they’re membranes… they store energy and body structure design and allow for cellular regeneration. If we lose a limb those membranes contain structure memory for all other parts of our bodies and let us regenerate the missing pieces.”

 

“H-how did you know that…?” Biki asked.

 

“ _I_ didn’t. Nail did.” Piccolo tapped a finger to his head.

 

“I can re-grow limbs?” Eda asked dumbstruck.

 

“you should be able to… you have the membranes afterall…”

 

Eda stumbled backwards and fell heavily onto her bottom, unable to process.

 

“so I’m like, what? A lizard?”

 

“No! Don’t be absurd!” Bulma said kneeling down to comfort her. “Namekians are more like plants.”

 

Eda fell backwards into a dead faint.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again Eda woke up in capsule corp. Momentarily confused she struggled to remember how she had arrived there. That’s right, she was fighting a dinosaur, and then she met aliens…And the oddities of her body… She was some sort of a plant-human hybrid….  
  
The green man was the only person still in the room with her, Bulma Breifs, her nosy classmate and the short angry alien man had all left.   
  
“He-hello…” The green man said nervously.   
  
“So you’re my father?” Eda asked propping herself up on her elbows. “You must be pretty strong.”  
  
He looked surprised at her words, no longer nervous but intrigued.

 

“You can sense power levels?” He asked.  
  
“Hmm? Well, if that’s what you call it… I always considered it discerning between the weak and the strong… Ever since I was a kid I could tell that some people were different from others. Some people felt more like me, some people felt like less than me, and some people felt like more than me…”  
  
“Its impressive that you were able to achieve that much on your own. I suppose you ARE related to me.” He grinned.

 

“I can tell that you are stronger than I am. Does that mean you can train me?” She asked afraid of what he would say.  
  
“T-train you? I’ve never trained a female before…”  
  
Her heart sank.

 

“What does it matter that I am a girl?!? So I’m not a boy! Neither are you! You aren’t a man OR a woman!”  
  
He became flushed and angry.   
  
“I didn’t say I wouldn’t train you!” He shouted “But I don’t know how to train a girl!”  
  
“The same way you would train a boy! I’m just a person! I’m just a warrior.”  
  
He was shocked.

 

“I suppose you are”  
  
He took her outside to the yard. There was an odd circular structure there, humming and emitting electrical sounds.Piccolo ignored it.  
  
“Alright” he said “come at me”  
  
“Are you sure?” Eda asked, though she took her battle stance willingly.  
  
“You can tell I’m stronger than you, but I can tell exactly how strong you are. I just want to see how well you fight.”   
  
“Haaaaa!!!!!!!!”

 

She charged across the lawn at him. Though she ran on her feet she was channeling Ki energy into them to move faster. Piccolo could not help but realize she did not notice that she had already accessed her Ki. Learning to fly wouldn’t take her very long. As he observed her running she arrived in front of him. To anyone else it would have seemed as though she simply disappeared from in front of him and reappeared at his left side. Piccolo however saw her entire movement. Her sidestep from in front of him, the way she bobbed her head down and crouched as she came to his side to avoid an attack he may deliver, the use of momentum as she extended her legs and arms, fist flying towards his left cheek. He artfully stepped backwards, though it appeared as though she had simply missed. She fell into her punch rolling into the next attack. She continued to punch and kick at him until it became clear he was not going to retaliate. She stood still for a moment breathing heavily looking at him with frustration.It was at this moment that the hum from the spherical chamber ceased and the short alien man stepped out in a pair of shorts with a sweat towel draped around his neck.  
  
“you two are terribly distracting.” He said with an even tone.  
  
“Vegeta, I’m training Edame.” Piccolo said looking at the man cautiously.  
  
“Hmph, didn’t seem like it to me. To me it just seemed like you were dodging her hits. She’ll never learn anything that way.” He turned to walk into the house.

 

“Wait!” Eda pleaded. “Please teach me!”

 

“The namekian is teaching you.”

 

“I don’t want him to teach me!”

 

“What?” Piccolo asked with genuine confusion.

 

“He’s playing with me! Just look at him! He has no intention of taking me seriously!”

 

“We’ve hardly been training 5 minutes!”

 

“You can’t see me as anything but your daughter because you’ve never had a kid before! You don’t know how to treat a kid!”

 

“Thats not true.” Vegeta interjected. “He trained one of the strongest people on this planet.”

 

“Who is that?”

 

“You know him as the _great seiyaman”_

 

Edame gapped at piccolo.

 

“Ultimately it lead to one of the strongest fighters in history but it also weakened him. He’s soft now.” Vegeta approached Edame’s side as she stared wide eyed at her progenitor. “He used to be a powerful callous person. Now he’s just…A father figure.” He spoke his last words with disdain.

 

“Heaven forbid YOU actually be a father to your children!”

 

“I’m a father _and_ a trainer!”

 

“You’re a drill sergent!”

 

“Thats what I want!”

 

“You want someone to treat you like garbage?”

 

“Its better than someone who treats me like…like a _girl!”_

 

Vegeta smirked. “You better rest up mutt. Tomorrow you start in the gravity chamber.”

 


End file.
